


A Blind Man's Voice

by Kiss_The_Falling_Sky



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Fluff, M/M, Mute Yuuri, Suicide Attempt, blind viktor, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-13 18:03:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11765397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiss_The_Falling_Sky/pseuds/Kiss_The_Falling_Sky
Summary: Yuuri is a boy who refuses to speak.Viktor is a boy who was blind from birthThey somehow work their way into each others lives, falling in love in the process.





	A Blind Man's Voice

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings: Bullying, attempted suicide.

The sounds of his school filled Viktor’s ears, and he found himself getting irritated again. He knew the other students couldn’t really be blamed for their loudness; they didn’t get how sensitive his hearing was. His seeing-eye dog, Makkachin, lead him through the crowds towards his class room, when he heard something familiar. Every so often, when he was in a quiet corridor, he’d hear the sound of someone crying in pain; some quiet growling of other people. He didn’t know who it was, but they weren’t a threat to him, Makkachin would alert him if they were, so he didn’t think much of it. Then there it was, the soft crying, the dull thud of something hitting something else. That familiar cry…it was happening again?! Macca started leading him towards where the sound was coming from, and he found himself worrying about whoever the person was. He felt himself go around a corner, then something…or someone…slammed into his chest.

***

He’d been caught again, they always caught him. No matter how fast Yuuri ran, those three always caught up to him. Georgi, Michele, and Emil. Those three hated a lot of people, but he didn’t understand why they hated him more than anyone! Maybe it was because he refused to speak, even when they were beating him up, he didn’t say a word. Yuuri stopped when he was 8 years old, and now he was 16. He hadn’t spoken a word to anyone, not even his parents and sister, opting instead to right down his answers to questions on a white board. The main reason he decided to go silent was people like Georgi. Bullies. From the day he started Elementary school, people had laughed every time he spoke, and they’d hit him when he tried to beg them to stop. He’d grown to hate school, and had become even more of an introvert than before. The whole thing had caused him to develop anxiety at a young age. He frequently went into panic attacks that he could usually pinpoint them to when he felt as if people were looking at him. People helped him when he got like this, that couldn’t be denied, but he still couldn’t help but feel like he was being a nuisance to them. And they’d come to start on him again, he could feel the panic rising in his chest.

“Oi! Katsuki!”

A voice called from behind him. The mute boy turned, just in time to receive a fist in his stomach. He stumbled backwards and hit the lockers with a violent thud. Ok, that hurt. He looked up and only saw Georgi today, this was new, and he rarely came at him on his own.

“Say something back then!”

When he didn’t respond, it got him a foot in his stomach. He started crying, one of the few noises he made nowadays along with the rare burst of laughter, but that only seemed to piss Georgi off more. He attempted to grab Yuuri by the front of his shirt, but the younger boy managed to dodge past him and started running.

‘I have to get away…I have to get away…’ He repeated over in his mind.

He was so busy trying to get away from Georgi; that he wasn’t looking where he was going, and ended up running straight into someone. He bounced back and landed on his butt, looking up at the someone he recognised.

“Are you ok?” He asked.

***

When there was no response from the person, Viktor was unsure whether there was actually someone there. He could hear someone breathing though, so there had to be someone. Some footsteps approached and Viktor turned his head towards them.

“Nikiforov?” He knew that voice.

“Georgi? What are you doing?”

“Nothing…doesn’t matter.”

Viktor may have been blind, but he wasn’t thick. He’d heard that whimpering; he could still hear it now, just in front of him. He frowned at where Georgi’s voice had come from. He could be such a foul person sometimes.

“If you hurt this person again I’ll report you to the principle.” Viktor spat.

“You don’t even know who it is!”

“I recognise their voice. I’m warning you now Georgi, touch them again and you’ll regret it.”

He heard the younger boy hiss and walk away, leaving only him Makkachin, and the whimpering person in front of him. He could feel the dog pulling him forward towards the raged breathing, so he followed, feeling a pang of concern for this person he didn’t even know. He crouched down and held out his hand where Makka indicated.

“It’s ok. I’m not going to hurt you. My name’s Viktor, Viktor Nikiforov. What’s your name?”

There was no response. For a second, he wondered if the person the person had gone away. But then he felt someone take his hand and run their fingers over his palm. It took him a second, but he soon realised that they was spelling something. Y-U-U-R-I then a pause K-A-T-S-U-K-I.

“Yuuri Katsuki huh? Come on, let’s go to the roof. We can talk there. I don’t mind missing a lesson.”

He helped Yuuri to their feet, still unsure of whether he was speaking to a boy or girl, and Makkachin lead the way. People often asked him if it was hard to get around with Makka, but he found it quite easy. He felt cool air on his face and managed to sit himself on one of the benches where students could hang out. He faced Yuuri, and smiled softly.

“Are you ok?”

He felt them take his palm again. Y-E-S. This was going to be a little difficult if this kid couldn’t talk. He remembered hearing something about a boy in the grade below who refused to speak at all and used a white board to answer questions. Was this him?

“Do you not talk because of Georgi?”

Y-E-S

“Do you have many friends?”

N-O-N-E

Wait…Yuuri had no friends? That was really…sad. He held Yuuri’s hand gently, then moved one hand to their face.

“Well, can I be your friend?”

There was a pause; then he felt the trembling fingers again. Y-E-S. He smiled brightly, and hugged Yuuri as best he could. He could feel the person stiffen beneath him, but after a few seconds they hugged back. It suddenly occurred that this was going to be difficult, talking to Yuuri if they didn’t/couldn’t talk and he couldn’t see. He bit his lip.

“Hey, do you mind if I ask why you don’t talk?”

There was a pause. This must be a long story if they were taking this long to give him an answer. Eventually, he felt the soft finger again. P-E-O-P-L-E...L-I-K-E…G-E-O-R-G-I. He was bullied? He is being bullied? That was so awful, Yuuri seemed like such a sweet person. Now he was determined to be this kid’s friend.

“Hey! Seeing as I can’t actually see anything, and writing on my hand must get pretty tiring, how about we come up with a language only we know? Like…you give short answers by writing on my hand!”

O-K…W-H-A-T…E-L-S-E.

“Uuuh…touch my left cheek for yes, and my right cheek for no. Touch my shoulder to say hello, and my head to say goodbye! Does that work?”

He felt a soft hand on his left cheek, and he suddenly felt like he was talking to a girl. He didn’t know any boys with hands this soft. Maybe he should ask? Was it rude to ask? Surely not, I mean Yuri knew Viktor couldn’t tell who he was with.

“Yuuri? Are you a boy or a girl?”

B-O-Y. So he was a boy! If he hadn’t of asked Viktor would have presumed he was hanging out with was a girl probably for the rest of their lives. He had such soft hands! Part of Viktor wanted to hold his hand there for a while, but Yuri soon took his hand back.

“So…where do you have lunch?”

U-P…H-E-R-E. He ate alone? Viktor couldn’t believe that such a seemingly sweet boy was treated so poorly by the rest of the students simply because he didn’t want to talk. He suddenly realised how cruel human beings really could be.

“Would it be ok if I ate up here with you? I kind of struggle with the cafeteria with the whole blind thing.”

He heard a quiet laugh and once again felt that soft hand on his left cheek. Even if he never saw the other boy’s face, he wanted to make an attempt to be friends with him.

***

A couple of months passed; Viktor and Yuuri met up every day on the roof to eat lunch and to just generally hang out. Viktor would let him fuss Makkachin a little, and bit by bit, he started to get closer to the boy whose face he didn’t know. His parents thought it was sweet of him to befriend Yuuri, and eventually he brought him home to meet them.

“So Yuuri, you’re mute?”

Viktor heard the squeaking of a pen on a white board. That explained how Yuri communicated with everyone else. He kind of felt special that Yuri had a language only for him, true there was no other way they could communicate but it still made him feel special.

As it turned out, Viktor’s parents loved Yuri. They didn’t find the lack of speech too much of a problem, and after he’d gone home, they’d said that they were happy that their son had made such a sweet friend.

But as time went on, it became obvious to all three Nikiforovs that Viktor’s feelings towards the young Katsuki were more than just friendship. Whenever the two were together, the Russian’s heart would start beating like mad, and the gentle touches Yuuri gave him only worsened the feeling. The only thing that stopped him confessing was that he didn’t want to scare Yuuri away.

Little did any of them know that Yuuri actually did feel the same way, even though he couldn’t really explain why? During his time getting to know Viktor, little by little, he’d fallen for a man who couldn’t even see his face. In retrospect, he supposed this attachment to Viktor made sense. He’d been so kind to him over the past year; it would have been a shock if he hadn’t fallen. Thing seemed to be looking up for Yuuri, until Georgi and the others started acting up again. They didn’t hit him anymore, to be honest he’d have preferred it is they had, but now they taunted him with words. They called him “worthless” and a “freak”; all things that he had heard before and things that he had become used to over the years. 

But now it got worse. Now they started teasing him about Viktor as well. One day, when he was on his way to meet Viktor on the roof one day, the three of them caught him by the lockers.

“Hey Katsuki. Long time no see!” Georgi sneered.

When he didn’t respond, he slammed his fist into the locker next to Yuri’s head causing him to flinch away. His anxiety levels sky rocketed, and he tried desperately to find a way out of the situation.

“It’s rude to ignore people you little shit. What do you think you’re better than us?” Georgi spat.

“I’ve heard he’s spending all of his free time with Nikiforov now.” Emil smirked.

“That true Katsuki? Where’s your pretty little boyfriend now?” Mickey laughed.

“You’re even more of a freak than I first thought! Bet you’ve turned Nikiforov into one of you haven’t you? You freak!” Georgi snarled.

That was the last straw. Yuuri ducked under his arm and ran for his life. He hated Georgi, he hated all three of them, but most of all he hated himself. He hated himself for being too weak to fight back; he heated himself for being a wreck.

He took the long way to the roof, making sure that he had lost the three before bursting through the door to the roof. He pressed his back to the door breathing heavily. When he heard the door slam Viktor looked up a little concerned. Yuuri wasn’t normally late, yet he still hadn’t felt the squeeze on his shoulder that told him Yuuri was there.

“Yuuri? Is that you?”

The mute boy came over and squeezed his shoulder gently. Viktor sighed with relief and held the hand for a second before pulling him around to sit down.

“Are you ok? I was really worried.”

S-O-R-R-Y…I…G-O-T…H-E-L-D…U-P

“Are you ok though Yuuri? I could hear your breathing from across the roof.”

For a second Yuuri had to think. He could tell Viktor about Georgi and the others…or he could not say anything and not bother him. If he was being honest, he preferred the latter option. So that’s what he went with and pressed his hand gently to his left cheek.

“Ok?”

And with that the subject was dropped. Yuuri didn’t want to bring it up, and Viktor knew better than to push the issue with him. He’d quickly come to realise that Yuuri dealt with probably undiagnosed anxiety, but with Yuuri not talking and him being blind it was impossible to know if he was actually ok or not. The only thing he could do was trust that Yuuri would tell him.

***

As the week passed, Viktor could feel that something was wrong with Yuuri, but every time he brought it up he’d say he was fine and change the subject. A week after the initial conversation, Viktor was on his way to meet Yuuri on the roof but Makkachin stopped him. Viktor didn’t really know where he was, apart from the fact he wasn’t outside. He looked around blindly, until he heard something…no…more like someone. Whoever it was…they were vomiting hard and moaning in pain. When Viktor first heard the moan, he recognised it instantly. Yuuri!

“Yuuri!? Yuuri!” He called out, as the dog started pulling him towards the mute boy.

He eventually found him and pulled him into his arms. He’d never been so petrified. What had he done?! Why was he throwing up so violently?! He hated not being able to help him, but he knew someone who could.

“Makka! Go find the teachers! Hurry!”

The poodle barked and ran off, the sound of his claws clacking against tiles getting further and further away. He found Yuuri’s hand and held on tightly as he threw up more.

“Yuuri! Yuuri what did you do?!” He sobbed.

He suddenly felt a soft hand on his chest, just over his heart. That didn’t really mean something in their silent language, but to Viktor it spoke volumes. It told him how scared Yuuri was, how glad he was that Viktor was there.

“I’m…sorry…” A hoarse voice whispered.

He’d never heard this voice before in his life, yet somehow he knew exactly who it belonged to. Yuuri had spoken to him. He felt tears roll down his cheeks, just as Yuuri was lifted out of his arms. He suddenly felt himself being surrounded by people, teachers he guessed. One was calling an ambulance, and one was trying to talk to him. He couldn’t really hear what they were saying though, until Makkachin started nuzzling against him.

“Huh?”

“Viktor. Yuuri is being taken to hospital.”

“He…is he ok?”

“We don’t know yet. But you should go to the hospital. Yuuri needs you.”

Viktor nodded and called his dad to tell him that he was going to the hospital to visit a friend.

***

When Viktor got there, Makkachin lead him up to the front desk, and he waited until he heard someone approaching.

“Hello, can I help you?” A lady asked.

“Uh hi…my name’s Viktor Nikiforov, a friend of mine was recently admitted here.” He didn’t really know how these things worked.

“What’s their name?”

“Yuuri Katsuki.”

“Oh Mr Katsuki. Yes he’s here. Are you concerned about him?”

“Yeah…I was the one who found him at school.”

“Ah right. Please follow me.”

Viktor let Makkachin follow the woman, and he followed the dog, as she explained what had happened to him. Apparently Yuuri had tried to overdose on painkillers, and hearing that made Viktor’s heart break. His sweet, kind Yuuri had been pushed to attempt suicide?! Part of him wanted to find whoever made him feel that worthless and hurt them just as bad, but somehow he knew that isn’t what Yuuri would want.

“His family have just gone home, so it’s good that he has someone in case he wakes up.”

“Mm…”

“Are you his boyfriend?”

“Wha-what?!” Viktor could feel the heat rise straight to his cheeks.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to assume! I just thought…cause you seemed just as distraught as his parents.”

“I…I don’t know. I think love him but…I don’t know if he reciprocates…”

“Aah. I see. I hope things work out. He needs someone like you.” This lady was nice, though he supposed that came with being a nurse or a doctor.

“Thank you.” He mumbled.

“Well here we are. He isn’t awake yet, but feel free to go and get something to eat or drink.” She said, letting him into the room.

He nodded his thanks and had Makkachin lead him over to the stool next to the bed. Viktor had to pat the bed a couple of times to find Yuuri’s hand, but when he did he held it gently, as if the boy was made of the world’s most fragile glass. He took a deep shaking breath.

“Yuuri…why would you do this…? Did something happen? Why didn’t you tell me things had gotten this bad…” He had to pause. “I’m going to protect you from now on ok? I know it’s going to be hard…but…I’ll do it for you…because…Because I love you Yuuri Katsuki. You’ve captured my heart but…I want you to keep it…You’re the only person I’d trust with it.”

And in that moment, everything just came spilling out of him at once; he started telling the sleeping Yuuri everything about himself. From how he was born blind, to how he managed before Makkachin. He told Yuuri everything about himself. He even went into great detail on how he’d slowly fallen in love with the boy he couldn’t even see or hear, and how sometimes he worried that Yuuri was just someone his mind had created. But hearing his voice for the first time assured two things in Viktor’s head. The first being that Yuuri was real. The second being that he really did love him. Two hours passed, and Yuuri still hadn’t woken up by the time Viktor’s father had come to pick him up. Before leaving, he pressed a soft kiss to his forehead and promised to come back the next day.

***

The day passed in relative monotony for Viktor, the only excitement coming from hearing that Georgi, Emil and Mickey had finally been punished for how they treated Yuuri. At first he heard they’d only been suspended, but then it changed to straight up expulsion, which seemed a lot better. They’d have to explain at every school that they tried to get into that they were expelled for driving a kid to attempt suicide. As promised, Viktor was about to head home so he could drop off his bag before going to visit Yuuri again, but he was called to the head master’s office. He was a little annoyed by this, but he went along anyway, letting Makkachin guide him as usual. When he got there, he found the door was already open.

“Um…Sir?” Viktor asked.

“Ah Viktor. I won’t keep you long.”

“Is everything ok?”

“Ah yes. Only, the hospital your friend is at, Yuuri Katsuki. They called earlier. He woke up an hour ago.”

“What?!”

“Yes. He still refused to speak, so they gave him a white board and pen to use. He said he wanted to see you. I suggest you get going.”

Viktor didn’t need telling twice, and as soon as he was dismissed he and Makkachin were out of that office in a second. When he got in his dad’s car, he’d asked to go to the hospital rather than straight home. Mr Nikiforov didn’t need to ask why.

***

Viktor was quickly but gently ushered into Yuri’s room, and even though he couldn’t see them, he could feel four sets of eyes on him. One pair belonged to Yuuri, two belonging to his parents, and the last…maybe a sibling? He heard the furious scribbling of a pen, and then a couple of quiet chuckles. He had no idea the Yuuri’s family had been through a year of pages upon pages about Viktor Nikiforov. Makkachin guided him to the stool and he felt around for Yurui’s hand.

“Are…Are you ok?” He asked.

He felt a soft hand on his left cheek, but he wasn’t sure whether he believed him or not. That was what got him here in the first place wasn’t it? He sighed, but nodded anyway.

“Do you remember much of what happened?”

This time the hand was on his right cheek. He couldn’t remember trying to overdose. Did that mean he couldn’t remember speaking to him either?! When he’d heard Yuuri’s voice for the first time since knowing him, his heart had leapt. But if he couldn’t remember then…would he not hear his voice again?

Viktor was so deep in his own thoughts that he didn’t realise Yuuri was tracing his name onto his palm, trying to get his attention. Eventually, he let out a sigh and coughed.

“Viktor…”

He heard the hoarseness in his voice and cringed a little. But even though Viktor heard a croaky voice from lack of use, he still thought it was beautiful. He suddenly became aware of how close he came to never hearing that voice again, and tears began to flow down his face.

“I’m sorry…” He whispered.

“Huh…?”

“I’m sorry I almost left you…”

“Don’t be! I’m sorry! I should have seen that you weren’t ok!” Viktor gasped.

“Viktor…” His voice turned deadpan.

“Yeah?”

“You’re blind.”

Viktor paused, and then burst out laughing. It took a second before Yuuri started laughing as well. Even though the attempt at a joke was a little morbid, that fact that Yuuri had said it kind of took that away.

***

A week later, Yuuri was finally released from the hospital. He explained that he now had to go and see a therapist once a week, to discuss how he was doing. Viktor believed this would help Yuuri a lot, having an outsider to talk to. He was also given a therapy dog, to keep him calm if his anxiety got bad. He named the poodle Vic-Chan, but didn’t tell Viktor that he was named after him. Once he got back to school, Yuuri started speaking a little more. He still used the touches while around people, and used a white board in class, but when he was alone with Viktor he would talk normally, which was something that Viktor loved.

“Vic-Chan and Makka get along so well! It’s like they’ve known each other for years!” He laughed.

“I can imagine.” Viktor sighed happily.

***

One night after school, Viktor brought Yuuri round to his house again to stay over, something the two had done numerous times, but this time Viktor had a plan. He needed to know whether he and Yuuri were just friends or something more. After dinner, the two sat on Viktor’s bed, snuggled under a blanket with their shoulders pressed together. He wasn’t really sure how to go about it, but Viktor eventually decided to take the plunge.

“Yuuri…?” He muttered.

“Yes?”

“What are we?”

There was a long pause as Yuuri seriously considered how to answer this. He wanted more than anything to be able to call Viktor is boyfriend, and recently whenever he spoke in touch he felt like the gestures had become a lot more intimate. He knew he had to say something though, so he went for it.

“I don’t know…I want us to be more honestly…But if you don’t want that that’s totally fine I mean I’m not saying that I don’t want to be with you but I just mean that I-”

Viktor sighed, and then silenced his stream of babble by pressing their lips together. Yuri was both shocked that he was kissing him, and shocked that he’d managed find his mouth in one go. The kiss was slow, and conveyed so much emotion between the two of them; so many unsaid things. When he pulled away, Yuuri held Viktor’s cheeks and pressed their foreheads together. Neither of them had felt so loved by anyone other than their families.

***

A few months later, Viktor met Yuuri on the roof like usual, but this time he had some amazing news. The hospital had called his parents, and told him that some new tried and tested surgery had been developed that would be able to get him his sight back. When they’d told him he hadn’t been quite sure how to process that information. Being able to see would be wonderful, but for some reason he felt a little scared. They’d given him a few days to think about it, so he decided to ask Yuuri what he thought.

“You’d be able to see again?”

“Yeah, apparently. I’d have to spend a week in hospital.”

“That’s a great thing though isn’t it? Being able to see?”

“I know but…I don’t know. I’ve just spent my entire life not seeing anything. The idea of seeing things I’ve been around for my entire life…is a little scary.”

Yuuri held his hand and squeezed gently. Viktor suddenly felt a lot calmer now, and he smiled. Getting his sight back would be a wonderful thing, if only to see his Yuuri. He felt his boyfriend run his fingers through his hair and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.

***

On Viktor’s last day of school before his operation, they sat on their bench on the roof cuddling with Vic-Chan and Makkachin at their feet. It was odd thinking that in a couple of weeks Viktor would be able for the first time in his life, but they were both excited for it.

“Yuuri. I want you to promise me something.”

“O-ok?”

“I want you to start talking around your family. They love you. They deserve to hear your beautiful voice.”

Yuuri flushed deeply, but nodded before realising Viktor wouldn’t have known he did that.

“Oh. Yeah I’ll try.”

“In return, I’ll promise you something.”

“Oh?”

“I’ll stay by your side for as long as you want me there.” He held Yuuri’s face gently.

His hand started feeling a little wet at that, and it dawned on him that Yuuri was crying. He pulled the other boy into a tight hug. He’d loved him so much, and Yuuri loved him right back.

*** 

Viktor was in hospital for a day before his surgery, and Yuuri went straight there after school. He could sense how nervous Viktor was and tried to assure him that everything was going to be ok, but the older boy was still a little reluctant to let go of Yuuri’s hand as he went in.

It was a little strange for Yuuri to go to school without Viktor being there, but he went through it. Now that Georgi and his minions weren’t there, he started to enjoy school more. He answered more questions, still using his white board, but at least he was answering. 

He also kept his promise and began to speak around his parents and sister. They were extremely shocked when he’d come downstairs that morning and greeted them all, but once that had worn off there was a lot of hugging and crying. His parents hadn’t heard him speak for years, so this was a massive thing for all of them.

“I spoke to my parents today at breakfast.” He told Viktor that day.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah, my mother started crying.”

“That’s so sweet!”

“How do your eyes feel?”

“Heavy.”

When he went home, Yuuri sat on his bed cuddling Vic-Chan; his head spinning. He’d somehow gotten the idea into his head that something had gone wrong with the surgery, that’s why his eyes felt heavy, and Viktor had no other chances to see. The puppy started to lick his face, and he suddenly felt a lot better. He was being silly; of course the surgery went fine, the doctors would have told them if it happened. He was about to start getting ready for bed, when his phone buzzed.

“Hello?” He answered.

“Hello? Yuuri?” It was Viktor’s mother.

“Oh Mrs. Nikiforov! Is everything ok? Has something happened to Viktor?!”

“Hm? Oh! No no no Viktor’s fine! I just need to ask a favour of you!”

“Oh! Sure. I’ll do anything I can.”

“Could you stay with Viktor tonight? His father and I have a meeting that we can’t rearrange but we don’t want to leave him alone. Would you mind staying with him for the night?”

“Oh! Of course I can. I’ll get there as soon as I can.”

As soon as he hung up he pulled on his shoes and jacket, and after saying a hurried goodbye to his parents set off at a run for the hospital. It never occurred to him that he’d spoken to Viktor’s mother without a second thought.

***

Viktor’s parents were already gone by the time he got to his room, but the blind boy was sitting up and grinned when he heard Yuuri come in.

“YuYu?” He’d started using the nickname while he was in hospital.

“I’m here.” He held his hand gently.

“Mother told me you spoke to her!”

“Oh. Yeah I guess I did. I didn’t really think about it at the time.”

“It’s good!”

Yuuri smiled and hugged him. They talked for a while, mainly about how school was going for Yuuri and how Vic-Chan and Makkachin were doing. It was nice for them to spend this time just talking; it relaxed Viktor and he always loved the sound of Yuuri’s voice which was almost exclusively his alone. As it got later, both boys found it harder and harder to stay awake, until eventually the dropped off to sleep, holding hands.

***

The next morning, Viktor was woken by two doctors coming into his room. He could tell Yuuri was still asleep by his breathing and decided not to wake him. They told him they were going to take the bandages.

“What we need you to do Viktor is keep your eyes closed while we take them off, and then open them slowly. Can you do that?”

“Yep.”

He let them take the bandages off and did as he was told, keeping his eyes closed. In a second, he decided that he wanted Yuri to be the first thing he ever saw. He could see the light beneath his eyelids, so he turned his head to where he knew his boyfriend was sleeping.

“Ok Viktor. You can open them now.”

He did so, slowly letting light into his vision. It was a little blurry at first, but things soon came into focus, and a small smile appeared on his lips. Yuuri was just as beautiful as he’d imagined. His soft, medium length dark hair was spread out on his lap, where the younger boy was resting his head as he slept. It was then that it really sunk in that he was actually seeing Yuuri. He looked around the rest of the room, and was stunned by everything; even the tiniest, seemingly insignificant details. The colours of the walls, the colour of the sky outside his window, even the pale colour of his own skin. It all amazed him. The Doctors checked his eyes for any issues but they found nothing; the surgery was a complete success. They left the two boys, and Viktor still found himself looking around to observe everything in the room, even though there was very little. Yuuri let out a quiet whine in his sleep, which drew Viktor’s attention back to him. He smiled softly and brushed his hair out of his face, the boy was so cute. He fell multiple times for Yuuri, but this was the hardest. The younger boy’s eyes fluttered opened and he looked up at him blearily.

“Vitya…?” He mumbled.

“Hello YuYu~”

He squinted at him for a while, as if he was trying to figure out if something had changed. The expression of intense concentration sent Viktor into a fit of laughter, and he saw the exact moment behind Yuuri’s eyes when it clicked that his boyfriend had seen him.

“Viktor! Can you…?”

“Yes!”

He threw his arms around him and pulled him into a hug. It was unclear whether the two were laughing or crying, maybe it was both, but they were just so happy like neither had been before. They pulled back and Viktor stroked his face.

“Vitya?” He looked confused.

“I’m so glad I can finally see how beautiful you are.”

Yuuri blushed deeply, and Viktor found himself wondering how many times Yuuri had blushed since they got together. Secretly, he hoped he’d get to see it a lot more.

~Eight Years Later~

“Yuuuriii~!” A voice called.

Yuuri spun around in shock, accidentally tugging Vic-Chan with him. He saw his fiancé running towards him with his own dog, Makkachin, on his lead and two ice creams in his hand. He sighed and rolled his eyes, though he smiled fondly at the energetic older man.

“Viktor, you almost gave me a heart attack.”

“Sorry Love~ I got the ice cream though!” He handed one to him, then tangled their fingers together.

They set off for the rest of their walk, letting the two dogs walk together a little in front. Since they graduated, Viktor went on to go to medical school, and with amazing grades became an eye doctor at their local hospital. His teachers thought he was being a little ambitious at first, but once they saw the amount of effort and time he put into his school work, they realised he was more than capable of achieving his goal. Yuuri was the only one who appreciated the irony of his becoming an eye doctor.

When Yuuri graduated a year later, he took a similar approach to Viktor, and put his time into studying Psychology. He eventually became a psychiatrist; his own experiences with bullies and anxiety pushing him to want to help kids going through the same thing.

They’d moved in together after University, and after a year or two, Viktor proposed. When they both looked back on their lives, it was shocking to see how much things had changed. Viktor had been blind and isolated in his own world, without any hope of ever seeing the world around him. Now, he was set to marry the love of his life, and had a job helping people who had the same problems as him. Yuri had refused to say a word to anyone; he shied away from people for fear of being hurt.

He spoke now, to everyone. When his teachers first heard him, it was when he was telling them his dream, and after that he just kept going. He’d been scared, but he gained the confidence to order things in restaurants without relying on Viktor and even chat to the elderly ladies who lived in the same building as he and Viktor.  
Both had started off as boys who were waiting for someone or something to help them, and they had grown into men who helped each other. Viktor helped a mute boy to speak again, and Yuuri was the reason Viktor wanted his sight.


End file.
